Gifts from the Heart
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Here is a very special Fathers Day story for everyone to enjoy. Safe for all readers. Happy Fathers Day to all who read this.


**(Here is a little Fathers Day story for my OC, Samantha and Optimus Prime. I hope you all enjoy my little Fathers Day story. Samantha Mary Jones and Janet Jones belong to me. Optimus Prime and the Transformers franchise belong to Hasbro. A special thanks to my friends, EmeraldMoonGem and GoldGuardian2418 for helping me with the little poem that Samantha wrote for Optimus Prime.)**

* * *

**Gifts from the Heart**

* * *

It was Fathers Day at the Ark, the base of the Autobots, and Samantha Mary Jones was in the rec room alone, working on a very special present. She was sitting down with a small piece of paper and a pencil, and she was writing down something very important, and it was for someone very important. All the while, she smiled till her cheeks were sore, because she was putting all her love and heart into this little gift.

Soon she was finished, and was off, searching for the one person, or in this case Autobot, whom she had made it for.

The Autobots were busy with there duties as such, moving from this way and that, their processors focused on the tasks at hand for the remainder of the day. All the while they had no idea that a small 7-year-old girl was darting right pass them in search for the special someone who she intended to give her Fathers Day gift. As Samantha darted passed the working Autobots, a hand quickly picked her up and held her upside down. It was Jazz.

"Whoa there, baby girl. What's ya hurry?" He chuckled as Samantha smiled at his face.

"I'm looking for Optimus, now can you please put me down?" Samantha giggled and Jazz complied, and as he did he knelt on one knee and spoke once more.

"Why are ya lookin' for him, girl?" he asked.

"I want to give him this." Samantha held up the piece of paper so Jazz could have a look. He read through it and his smile grew in size after he had finished.

"Wow, that is really special. I think he would like that, Sammy. But, I haven't seen him around today. Maybe he is with Ratchet. He is usually with him sometimes." Jazz said and Samantha thanked him before she ran off again. "Try not to get run over!" Jazz joked and Samantha said that she won't, and she was gone. "Optimus is sure going to love that little present."

* * *

Ratchet was hard at work repairing his friend, Ironhide, after he had sustained an injury from a fight with the Decepticons, but it was not serious. However, Ironhide was flinching and groaning in pain as the CMO went to work in fixing him up.

"Ow! Watch it with that thing, Ratchet. It hurts." Ironhide growled.

Ratchet only reacted with a whack to Ironhides head with his trusty wrench. "If you stop whining like a sparkling, I will get you out much quicker." Ratchet warned Ironhide, to which he nodded his head but kept on mumbling.

Samantha charged straight inside, calling Optimus Prime's name. "Optimus!"

"Nice guess, kid, but I'm not him." Ironhide managed to chuckled, but then grunted again as he felt another burn of the welding tool that Ratchet was using on his shoulder.

"What brings you here, Samantha?" Ratchet asked.

"Jazz said that Optimus Prime was here with you. I need to give him this." Samantha held up the piece of paper and Ratchet picked it up delicately and read it. He then passed it to Ironhide, who picked it up with his uninjured arm and read it as well.

"Well, would you look at that? That is probably the sweetest little thing I have ever read in a long time." Ironhide spoke with a big grin.

"Indeed, it is very lovely. Are you planning to give this to Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh huh." Samantha nodded her head.

"Oh, he was here, but that was about an hour ago." Ratchet said as he remembered Optimus helping him earlier.

"Why don't you go look around? He still around the base, and I bet he might like that little gift of yours." Ironhide smiled as Samantha grinned and left the med bay.

"Optimus is defiantly going to like that little gift. Ow! Scrap that hurt!" Ironhide spoke before screaming in pain again.

"Stop moving that arm around, and it won't hurt." Ratchet ordered.

* * *

As Samantha ran through the large hallways, she suddenly got the feeling that maybe the Autobots were setting her up on a wild goose chase, but she knew that they were her friends and would never do anything mean to her. They had a pretty good reason, because she was diagnosed with Autism, which was a neurological disorder in which a person has a hard time learning things, communicating with others, or have a hard time with developing social skills. But, despite that disadvantage, Samantha was very sweet and friendly with others and loved being around her friends and family.

As she was running down the hall, she quickly stopped and looked to her left. There was Optimus Prime, the one she was looking for. A smile spread across her face, and she quickly ran in. But then, a rumbling force caused her to stop and stand still. Almost as soon as she did that, the Dinobots came in through another passage, led by their leader, Grimlock.

Samantha's jaw dropped; he one chance to get to Prime was gone again. But, she was not going to give up that easily. She quietly made her way behind the Dinobots and was about to jump out and surprise Optimus from between Grimlocks stabilizing servos, when his big tail suddenly swished to one side, hitting Samantha without knowing it. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to push her away from the room into the hallway they came from, and when she was swiped away her little paper fell from her hand.

Samantha managed to get up, but now she felt so upset about what was happening, that she felt tears coming out of her eyes. She cried out and ran off.

That sudden cry got Prime's attention, as well as Grimlock and the other Dinobots attention.

"What was noise?" Grimlock said with a confused look.

"That was Samantha. And she sounded upset. If you all pardon my excuse, but I must check on her and make sure she is alright." Optimus informed the Dinobots as he walked away, but then stopped when he saw a small piece of paper on the floor. As he walked out of the room, he read through the paper, and felt his spark pulse hard, a pulse that he never felt before in his life. But, why didn't she show this to him? Why did she cry out at the last moment? He needed to find out.

* * *

The door to Samantha and her mother, Janet Jones's quarters was closed shut as Optimus Prime arrived, and the sounds of a small human child were heard from inside. Gently knocking on the door, Oprimus carefully spoke from behind the door.

"Samantha, may I have permision to enter?"

"Yes, come in." the little girl sniffled, but spoke loud enough for Prime's audio sensors to hear.

Prime entered inside only to find Samantha sitting on the floor, her legs hugged to her chest and her head hung low, small whimpers and sobs were heard from her. The leader made his way over to her and sat down, retracting his mask to that she could see his face and be more comfortable. "Samantha, I heard your scream while I was in a discussion with the Dinobots. Is everything alright, little one?" he asked softly.

"I was trying to get to you," Samantha spoke, but then sniffled before she went on. "...but, when I tried to get to you, you were either somewhere else, or were too busy talking to others to even notice me." she then started to cry quietly and dug her face into her arms to hide her sadness.

Optimus felt her pain, and gently lifted her from the ground to her chest, holding her with one hand and caressing her head and short, brown hair with his other, free hand. She then looked up and went on. "When I saw you, I was so excited to show you a Fathers Day gift I made for you, but then the Dinobots came and when I tried to get close Grimlock's tail swatted me away and my gift to you fell out of my hand. Now it's gone, probably eaten by one of the Dinobots. I just feel so awful." she sobed in defeat.

"I understand how much of a father figure I am to you, and even going so far as being your surrogate father, but you must listen to what I say. Samantha, I love you and always will. You needn't make a gift just to show me that, just seeing you here and smiling and laughing when I am with you is worth more than life itself. Even though life may block our ways to show affection to family, it never blocks our hearts, for the heart can emit the greatest strength, happiness, and love. That force is enough to break through any barrier, even a horde of Dinobots can never tear us apart, little one." Optimus Prime told the little girl. Samantha listened and her sobs softened to small hiccups and coughing. The Autobots commander than held her to his face plate and Samantha reached over to hug him. As she held onto him, Optimus carefully pulled out the letter he had hidden away, and began to recite from it.

**_~What is a Father?_**

**_Is a Father a noble king with citizens bowing in respect?_**

**_Is a Father a warrior of valiant spirit?_**

**_A Teacher of great knowledge?_**

**_Or maybe a Peace Keeper who believes in brotherhood and sisterhood?_**

**_A father can be all these_**

**_But what they are in life are more greater_**

**_A protector of their family, a provider for their home_**

**_Someone to rely on when your sad_**

**_A being of great kindness and heart_**

**_A Father is a Hero to his daughter_**

**_And his love for her will never falter_**

**_A Father is my Daddy that is there for me_**

**_And that forever will true be.~_**

Samantha looked up with her heart pounding hard, but it wasn't due fear, but to great admiration and love. She turned and saw her poem, held delicately in his digits.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I enjoy my little gift, but what I enjoy most is the little girl in my hands that put her heart and love into it." Optimus smiled and Samantha reached up to his face and hugged him, and he returned it by placing his hand over her body.

"Happy Fathers Day, Daddy." Samantha sighed as she hugged Prime.

"Thank you. And I love you, little daughter." Optimus cooed.

After the embrace, Optimus lowered Samantha down on the floor and he got up to leave, but then the little girl called to him. "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm?" Prime asked as he looked and saw Samantha lying on her back, putting her arms up and stretched her legs out. Optimus saw what she meant. "Ohh, I guess I did. Well, to thank you for the gift, you get two digits to tickle you, instead of one." Optimus chuckled as he went over, knelt down on the floor on his knee joints, and his fore-digits on each hand went to work, tickling her all over her stomach and sides.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Samantha giggled as the digits tickled her stomach and the sides of her stomach.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! You get a very special Fathers Day Tickle from me, Samantha. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Prime teased as his fore-digits tickled Samantha's underarms and the little girl squealed in delight and laughed some more.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Samantha laughed, not able to say a word.

The tickling lasted for only five minutes before Optimus saw Samantha had had enough and stopped his torture, letting the girl lie on the floor, a smile on her face.

"Here, let's get back to the others. I'm sure they would love to hear the poem of yours." Optimus cooed as he lifted her up and set her on his shoulder, handing her note.

"Yeah, let's go!" Samantha said, and the father/surrogate daughter team left to find the others and show the little girls special gift, a gift straight from the heart.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here is my Fathers Day story I promised you all. I hope you and all your fathers enjoy this day together. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
